


You are the rite of movement

by Amber_Brush



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Medieval Lesbians, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, bc they totally boned at some point right? right, i'm back again with my queer headcanons, well actually bi but, wlw
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Recueil de textes courts sur Aélis et Demetra, et leur histoire.
Relationships: Aelis/Demetra (Kaamelott), Arthur/Demetra (Kaamelott), Aélis/Arthur (Kaamelott)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Move like an odd sight come out at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unepierreincandescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/gifts).



> L'histoire se passe au début du livre III, peu après l'arrivée d'Aélis à la cour. 
> 
> Le titre est un vers du morceau “Movement”, d'Hozier, que j'ai écouté en boucle pour écrire cette fic - avec “Hunger”, de Florence and the Machine. 
> 
> Dédié à UnePierreIncandescente, qui a écrit plein de posts Tumblr sur ce couple et avec qui j'ai discuté méta sur les maîtresses d'Arthur en général.
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent à Alexandre Astier.

A chaque fois qu’une nouvelle maîtresse arrivait à la cour, Demetra ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur, une petite angoisse. 

Et si Arthur la préférait à elle ? Et si son statut de maîtresse principale était remis en cause ? Ce n’était pas des sujets qu’elle prenait à la légère. 

Elle n’était pourtant pas la première - et ne serait probablement pas la dernière. Les jumelles du pêcheur l’avaient devancée. Apparemment, Arthur les connaissait depuis plus de quinze ans. 

Et puis il y avait Azénor, Anna, quelques-autres qui n’étaient pas restées… et elle. Sans compter celles qui n’étaient jamais devenues des maîtresses officielles, comme Madenn. 

Et maintenant, Aélis. 

Demetra ne se sentait pas jalouse. Elle savait que sa place auprès du roi était incontestable. Ce qui l’inquiétait, c’était son statut. 

Cela l’avait un peu effrayée - en plus de l’avoir énervée - ’entendre Arthur dire qu’officiellement, elle n’était pas sa maîtresse principale. Cela n’avait rien de bien rassurant. Elle aurait préféré en être sûre, avoir une preuve des liens qui les attachaient. 

  
  


La nouvelle maîtresse l’avait tellement agacée. 

Avec ses ambitions, ses mauvaises manières… 

Jusqu’à ce que la situation évolue. 

*

« J'arrive pas à dormir, bouda Aélis. 

-Ça m'explique pas ce que vous foutez devant ma chambre à deux heures du mat'. 

-Bon, voilà : le roi dort avec sa femme, et du coup, j'me sens seule.

-Ça, va falloir vous y faire, soupira Demetra. Des fois, il est avec la reine, c'est comme ça. Mais vous savez, parfois ils se disputent et ça lui arrive de passer la nuit avec une maîtresse, à la place. » Elle se rengorgea un peu. « Souvent moi. 

-Ben à ce qu'il paraît, vous êtes même pas sa maîtresse principale, donc je me la pèterais pas trop, à votre place…

-Encore ça ??! Nan mais, c'est sûrement une erreur, hein. Il l'a marqué nulle part, c'est tout. Mais dans les faits…

-Dans les faits quoi ? 

-Mais j'en sais rien… 

-Et sinon, vous m'invitez pas à entrer ? Non parce que, ça a beau avoir son charme, de papoter dans les couloirs, je ne vous cacherai pas que l'intérêt est quand même vite limité. »

À contrecœur, Demetra ouvrit la porte en grand. 

*

Dans la chambre, Aélis critiquait à peu près tout : la déco, les rideaux... Elle était de ces caractères qui trouvaient toujours matière à redire, qu’importe le sujet. C’était assez pénible. 

« Vous savez, officiellement Lancelot c'est pas son premier ministre, mais techniquement c'est quand même lui qui fait office de bras droit, glissa Demetra, histoire de changer de sujet. 

-J'ai pas l'impression qu'il fasse office de bras droit, dans sa canfouine au fond des bois…

-Nan, mais ça c'est depuis pas longtemps. Mais avant votre arrivée…

-Avant mon arrivée, en Carmélide, on disait déjà que les deux étaient en bisbille. À un moment, y a même eu une rumeur comme quoi y en avait un qui avait buté l'autre. 

-Enfin bref, là où je voulais en venir, c'est que même s'il était pas bras droit officiel, tout le monde savait qu'il l'était.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc moi, c'est pareil. J'ai beau pas être “maîtresse principale” sur le papier, dans les faits c'est quand même avec moi qu'il passe le plus de temps.

-Ça, je veux bien l'croire… »

Aélis resta silencieuse un temps, comme si elle prenait une décision, puis se lança. 

« Vous savez qu'on a rien fait ensemble, depuis que je suis au château ?, lui confia la nouvelle maîtresse.

-Rien… C'est-à-dire…?

-Au lit, on a rien fait. À croire que, malgré ce qu'avait l'air de raconter la reine, je suis pas son genre.

-Ah mais si, y a pas d'erreur possible, la rassura Demetra. Arthur, ça lui a toujours fait de l'effet, les belles femmes aux cheveux noirs. » 

Aélis sauta sur l'occasion. 

« C'est vrai ? Vous me trouvez belle ? » 

Demetra avait assez de maîtrise pour ne pas rougir, mais elle ne put entièrement cacher son trouble. Depuis son escapade avec la reine*, elle n'avait plus badiné avec d'autres filles, et ça lui manquait un peu… Et puis l'impétuosité d'Aélis n'était pas sans lui plaire.

“Ben, oui, vous êtes plutôt pas mal, c’est vrai. 

-Cela me fait plaisir de vous l’entendre dire, parce qu’avec le fait que le roi n’ait toujours pas voulu de moi, je commençais à complexer un peu…” 

Demetra lui prit la main. 

“Y a vraiment pas de quoi, je vous assure”, la rassura-t-elle. Vous êtes vraiment une jolie fille. 

-Ben vous aussi, je dois dire”, dit Aélis en retour. 

Sans trop savoir comment, elles étaient en train de s’embrasser. 


	2. You are a call to motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de pure smut. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas écrit, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillé'e...

Ça faisait des jours qu’elle était au château et Aélis n’en pouvait plus. 

Arthur lui avait instantanément plu. Avant même qu’elle ne sache qu’il était le roi, elle l’avait trouvé bel homme, et était ravie de pouvoir passer du bon temps avec un tel guerrier. Vu son allure générale, il devait se laver régulièrement et prendre soin de lui. C’était toujours ça de pris. (Elle avait des souvenirs assez désagréables d’amantes ou d’amants dont l’hygiène avait été plus que contestable, surtout au niveau des parties intimes, et ce n’était pas très sympa, lors des galipettes.)

Sauf que le roi l’avait fait poireauter. D’abord le jour de leur rencontre, où il lui avait fait miroiter la place de maîtresse - et Aélis s’était imaginé de ces trucs… Puis lors de son arrivée à Kaamelott, où, en dépit du nom de sa fonction, rien de bien olé-olé ne s’était passé entre eux. 

Arthur prétendait qu’il « n’y avait pas le feu » , et elle lui avait répondu que franchement, ça dépendait où. 

Bref, lorsqu’elle s’était invitée chez Demetra, ce serait mentir que de prétendre qu’elle n’avait pas quelques arrière-pensées un peu coquines en magasin. 

Et heureusement, les choses prirent bien la tournure qu’elle souhaitait. Elle la déshabilla de manière fébrile. Si l’autre femme était surprise par son enthousiasme, elle n’en montra rien. Au contraire, elle était elle aussi d’une sensualité sans pareil, et émit de petits gémissements et soupirs lorsqu’Aélis délaissa les simples baisers et caresses afin de s’acheminer vers la région inférieure. 

« Ah, vous faites comme ça, vous ?, commenta-t-elle simplement lorsqu’Aélis décida de la pénétrer de deux de ses doigts.

-Quoi, vous aimez pas ? 

-Nan, c’est bien, continuez. » 

Elle découvrit un truc : Demetra parlait beaucoup au lit. Et était bruyante, aussi. C’était peut-être une habitude qu’elle avait prise avec Arthur, allez savoir. Pas qu’elle s’en plaigne, au contraire. C’était toujours très valorisant d’entendre les réactions de sa partenaire, ça indiquait qu’on faisait du bon boulot. 

Après les doigts, elle entreprit d’explorer sa partenaire de sa langue. Demetra la guidait sans cesse en lui demandant d’aller plus vite ou plus longtemps, de s’attarder sur certaines régions, de revenir sur d’autres... Tant mieux. Rien n’était pire que de s’envoyer en l’air avec quelqu’un qui ne disait rien et qui la laissait se démerder sans indications. Ici, elle se sentait en confiance, guidée par l’experte. 

Soudain, elle ressentit des contractions et Demetra poussa un dernier petit cri avant de retomber, inerte. Sa bouche s’emplit d’encore plus de fluides, et elle comprit que son amante avait joui. Elle la rejoignit sur l’oreiller, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. 

« C’était bien ?, demanda-t-elle, par acquis de conscience, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. 

-Extra, soupira Demetra, comblée. Faudrait que je m’occupe de vous, maintenant. »

Aelis n’attendait que ça. Mais elle avait une autre idée, qu’elle chuchota à l’oreille de Demetra. 

« Tiens, j’ai jamais fait ça. J’veux bien essayer. »

Aélis se réinstalla au-dessus de son amante, mais cette fois-ci, elle se frotta le bassin contre le sien. Elles s’emboîtèrent l’une en l’autre, leurs muqueuses en contact. Ça faisait tellement de bien… 

Aélis jouit violemment, un peu avant Demetra, qui la rejoignit dans un orgasme tout aussi satisfaisant. Elle s’écroula sur sa partenaire, qui l’enlaça de ses bras. 

« Je m’y attendais pas, dit Demetra au bout de quelques minutes de silence. 

- À quoi ?  À ça ? 

-Complètement. Mais j’ai pas d’regrets, c’était chouette.

-J’suis bien d’accord. Faudra qu’on remette ça, un de ces jours. »

Aélis lui déposa un dernier petit baiser sur la bouche, se leva, et partit. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Voir [La Ronde III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738906).


End file.
